


With Me in the Moment

by treesblooming



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Everybody Loves Ferdinand, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, With implications that Hubert and Ferdinand have both been pining, and a hell lots of Fodlan's finest NPC's, featuring the Black Eagles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesblooming/pseuds/treesblooming
Summary: "Yes, it does seem that our Prime Minister has acquired some admirers," she says, with amusement in her voice."What does Hubert feel about this?" he asks."He is discouraged, to say the least."From afar, Ferdinand waves at the students and sets off once more."Hubert has nothing to worry about."
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242





	With Me in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a surprise THANK YOU fic for [imperata0207](https://twitter.com/imperata0207) who drew one of my favorite ferdibert au's!
> 
> This fic began from a conversation about how Ferdinand is probably well loved by everyone in the capital. And then it evolved to adding the other Black Eagle kids because I love them too much ;3; 
> 
> Thank you so much Pearl for reading through this for me ;3;

Caspar walks with Ferdinand, answering his questions about their travels. They, pertaining to him and Lindhardt, of course. They've ventured close to the borders of Myrddin, nearing the mountain range of Hyrm.

It has been half a year since they've last been in Enbarr. Their plan is to stay for a month, before roaming across Fodlan, possibly to Nuvelle, and see if they can get passage for Albinea.

Ferdinand asks him if there has been unrest amongst the smaller villages and if the patrols they had set along the checkpoints have been performing. In exchange, Ferdinand has promised Caspar an hour of his time so that they may spar. Caspar missed engaging in such action during the last month of their travel and it’s not as though Linhardt is interested.

As they walk, heading towards the open grounds, they pass by people, many of whom greet Ferdinand with a nod. Ferdinand acknowledges their greetings, putting pauses in between their conversation.

They pass by a group of young ladies-- possibly students, Caspar assesses.

"Good morrow Prime Minister," one of the girls states. They all curtsy before Ferdinand.

"Good morrow Elaina," Ferdinand returns. "And to you as well Helen and Adelia. Are you off to the library?"

"Oh, yes," the girl Caspar presumes to be Elaina replies. Her cheeks redden. Behind her one of the girls giggles while the other jabs her but lets out her own giggle.

Ferdinand grins and Caspar swears the girls melt. He looks at Ferdinand, who does not seem to notice this at all. "That is splendid! Your dedication is truly amazing."

The girls giggle again while Ferdinand beams at them. Oh goddess, Caspar thinks. They probably think he shit the sun out of his ass.

"Will you be making your way to the library today as well Prime Minister?" One of the girls asks.

Ferdinand shakes his head and places his hands on Caspar's shoulders. The girls look at Caspar as though seeing him for the first time. Caspar wants to be offended but he's too busy being amused.

"Not today, unfortunately. I promised my friend that we would be sparring today. This is Caspar von Bergliez. We were soldiers at arms from years back."

"Aheheh-- yeah but you were the general, buddy! I was just there to keep Lin from getting knocked down," Caspar says, scratching the back of his head. The girls' eyes widened.

"What was the Prime Minister like in the battlefield?" He is asked in a deceptively sweet voice. Caspar laughs and reaches an arm around Ferdinand's neck, pulling him close.

"Aw, this guy here? The best of the best! You couldn't stop him, and believe me, they all tried." Caspar answers. Ferdinand laughs shakily, embarrassment seeping through.

The answer seems to satisfy the girls enough. They leave with well wishes for a good day. When Caspar looks back, the girls are peering over their shoulders as well and turn away when he catches them.

"You've grown quite popular," Caspar teases as they continue their walk. Ferdinand frowns.

"I am not sure I follow what you mean," Ferdinand says.

"Are you kidding me? You know what those girls were doing right?"

Ferdinand blinks at Caspar. Oh man, this is too good! Caspar couldn't wait to tell Lin. "I.. do not."

Caspar snickers and waves a hand. "Never mind then. Maybe next time consider winking at them while you're at it."

\--

Bernadetta no longer insists on being left alone. It's her preference but she's long since acknowledged that a little bit of help and a little bit of company makes things better.

When it comes to her plants though, she prefers to cultivate them on her own. It's a different kind of personal bond, one that she doesn't readily share with others.

"An-- and if you can put the-- there, yes. Thank you Hubert!" She smiles, but has already gotten to her knees, pushing the leaves aside so she can examine the fertilizer they had packed into the soil.

"Very well, I will leave you to it Miss Varley," Hubert says, dusting off his gloves, trying to get them as clean as he can. It is rare for him to do this kind of dirty work but he won't deny a certain fondness for Her Majesty's significant other.

"Oooh, Hubert! Don't call me that!"

Hubert chuckles but stifles it behind a hand as Bernadetta 'meeps'.

As Hubert turns, he is greeted by the sight of Ferdinand. He walks in with Hanson, who oversees the greenhouses. He is also helping Edelgard, who has been secretly growing flowers for Bernadetta.

Ferdinand and Hanson are deep in conversation, Ferdinand's face lit up by his smile, as usual. He is carrying a sack on his back while Hanson is carrying a crate of tools.

"Thanks for the help, Prime Minister," Hanson's voice carries into the greenhouse. Bernadetta looks up, watching as well.

"It is of no worries, Hanson! And I keep reminding you to drop the honorifics outside of the palace. We are friends first, aren't we not?" comes Ferdinand's reply. Hubert hears the smile on Ferdinand's voice and he feels his own lips curving into a smile. Something nudges his knee and when he looks down, Bernadetta is giving him a look. He knows that look, has been on the receiving end of it from Her Majesty as well. But he is relentless in his efforts to pretend that there is no reason for that look to exist.

When they look up once again, Ferdinand and Hanson have placed their items down and are continuing their conversation with lowered voices. Ferdinand laughs loudly though, clapping Hanson on his shoulder as he composes himself. Hanson seems stunned, turns his head so that he is staring at the hand on his shoulder.

Bernadetta gives Hubert another nudge but Hubert refuses.

"Ferdie!" She calls out, rolling her eyes at Hubert. Ferdinand and Hanson look up. Hanson seems particularly startled and turns his gaze quickly away.

"Bernadetta! Hubert! Hanson, excuse me. I shall see you again. You must tell me about the progress on-- er, your special project," Ferdinand trips on his words as Hubert narrows his eyes at him. Just in case he slips.

Ferdinand strides over, missing the wave that Hanson gives him.

At that, Bernadetta can't help but giggle. Of course she supports Hubert but while nothing has happened, she believes she's free to find amusement in this.

"Ah, Bernadetta, what has you in a good mood?" Ferdinand asks as he comes closer, tucking a strand of hair that has escaped his ribbon, behind his ear. Ferdinand often wears his heart on his sleeve. In front of Hubert, he cannot help but reveal his tell. What makes this more amusing, she thinks as she giggles once more, is that she's sure Hubert hasn't figured it out yet.

\--

Dorothea and Petra take a day to tour Ferdinand through town. Petra teaches Ferdinand some basic phrases to use with the locals, which he butchers. Dorothea helps him practice. She remembers when she had difficulty with the language, how rigid it felt when she had first tested it on her tongue.

Dorothea swaps gossip with some of the merchants she frequents, bringing in Ferdinand. He looks around with an earnest curiosity about the history and the make of certain items, Petra gamely explaining everything to him.

"And who is that?" Oggay asks. Oggay took a quick liking to Dorothea, though it was a while before they had opened up to one another. She is one of the elders, having lived for nearly a century. Tattoos decorate the entirety of her arms. She used to be a sought after artist when her hands were steadier, marking tattoos on headhunters and leaders. She had long since retired, though she had made an exception once Petra returned after the war. Now she helps her great grandson mind the shop, entertaining customers while he runs the place.

"Petra and I studied with him years ago," Dorothea explained. "It's his first visit here."

"I can tell," Oggay comments, watching Ferdinand gush about something Petra had mentioned. "Perhaps he'd like to stay longer?"

"Oggay!" Dorothea gasps, pretending to be scandalized. She laughs though when Oggay shrugs as if to say 'it was worth asking.'

They lunch somewhere nearby, a small unassuming building with a long roof overhang that provides them shade as they seat outdoors. Petra leans against Dorothea, pressing her forehead against her shoulder, as Dorothea orders for them. Petra thanks her with a kiss to her cheek.

They catch up on gossip while waiting for the food. Ferdinand tells them about what's happening in Enbarr, the school system he has been spearheading-- he's hoping to have a final proposal for Eddie in two month's time. He tells them about what's happening between Edelgard and Bernadetta, that a different kind of proposal might be happening soon.

"Finally!" Dorothea says. "It's about time those two got married!"

"It will be exciting to be seeing Edelgard and Bernadetta wedded," Petra agrees.

In exchange, Petra tells him about recent exchanges they've had with the Alliance. Trading routes they're negotiating with Lorenz.

The food arrives and Ferdinand thanks their hostess in Brigid, his enunciation a little better than this morning. He beams when Petra tells him so. They lunch on vegetables held together in paper thin wrappings and meat seasoned with soy sauce, vinegar and garlic.

They linger there, no longer in a rush. People come up to Petra and Dorothea, some gazing at Ferdinand with curiosity. A group of children manage to pull him into a game of hacky sack.

They teach him and cheer him on even as Ferdinand fumbles trying to keep the sack off the ground. Still, a challenge never disheartened Ferdinand. Dorothea watches Ferdinand playing with them, doing his best keeping up with them.

The day winds down and Ferdinand has become inseparable from the children. By the time they are set to return home, Ferdinand has one perched on his shoulders while the others run in circles around him.

"You are never going to be able to rid of them," Petra laughs as they follow them back.

True enough, the children become Ferdinand's companions for the remainder of his visit. Not that he was always free but when he could spare the time, the children tugged at his cape and he'd retire for the night with his hair loosely braided or with dirt smeared on his cheeks.

When Ferdinand has to embark back to Enbarr, he is surprised to see that children on the docks, ready to see him off. They give him a hacky sack of his own and that turns the good byes into a teary eyed event.

\--

Lunch is dull. Every meal, Linhardt corrects himself, is dull. But he owes Edelgard so he accepts her invitation to lunch.

Edelgard limits her questions to his research and he appreciates her for that. He may have fought her war but he wouldn't say that he had managed to deepen his bond with her.

Still. A token of appreciation is in order so he tells her of the time Caspar had gotten far too drunk and Linhardt had been woken by the innkeeper to haul him to bed. Edelgard laughs and even Linhardt admits that he is happy to see her doing it more often.

On their way back, they see Ferdinand. Trailing behind him are a gaggle of students, all of them whispering excitedly amongst themselves as Ferdinand flips his hair carelessly over his shoulder.

"Seems that Caspar was right," Linhardt says, more to himself, though it seems that Edelgard had heard him.

"Hmm? Oh," she says looking at the direction of Linhardt's gaze.

"Yes, it does seem that our Prime Minister has acquired some admirers," she says, with amusement in her voice.

"What does Hubert feel about this?" Linhardt asks. The students have finally gathered the courage to approach Ferdinand. Ferdinand, gentleman that he was, indulges them.

"He is discouraged, to say the least." Edelgard sighs as though this was a battle plan she had been going at for hours.

From afar, Ferdinand waves at the students and sets off once more. Linhardt hums to himself in contemplation.

"Hubert has nothing to worry about," he comments.

"Hubert has had nothing to worry about for years," Edelgard replies. "And yet, he will not heed to reason."

\--

Hubert puts his pen down the moment someone knocks on his door. That someone is Ferdinand, as it is their usual time for tea and coffee. He eyes his desk, locks a couple of documents out of the way and opens the door.

Ferdinand comes in, holding up a tray. It has the usual pot of coffee and tea, as well as--

"You're not normally one to have pastries with your tea," Hubert says.

Ferdinand sets the tray on a foldable desk that Hubert had readied earlier. He faces Hubert with an easy smile on his face and gives a casual shrug.

"Matilda saw me getting our set. She mentioned that she had just baked a fresh batch and insisted that I have some." Ferdinand tries one of the scones and his eyes light up. "It has honey! I know you are not a fan of sweets, Hubert. But this would go well with our tea break."

Hubert gives Ferdinand a fond smile. He really has no idea, did he? That Matilda wasn't just one to share her fresh bakes. That she usually reserved them for his Majesty and then the kitchen staff. He is equal parts endeared, ensnared and frustrated. Of course even Matilda would be taken by Ferdinand. Who else in this content hasn't been taken by him?

"Hubert, won't you join me?" Ferdinand asks and Hubert moves to fulfill his command, even before Ferdinand could complete his sentence.

Hubert pours Ferdinand his tea and then follows suit with his coffee. Ferdinand has finished his first scone when Hubert glances up. Crumbs decorate his upper lips. He huffs and rolls his eyes.

"You have some--" Hubert points to his own lips. Ferdinand scrambles to dab them off with his handkerchief.

"You missed. Here, allow me." Hubert takes the handkerchief from Ferdinand's fingers. One hand tilts Ferdinand's chin towards him while the other cleans off said crumbs. Ferdinand stares at him, eyes wide and lips opened in surprise-

Hubert abruptly pulls away.

"Apologies," he says, feeling his cheeks redden. "If that was presumptuous of me."

"N-no, it is fine!" Ferdinand assures him. He pats Hubert's arm, awkwardly but not unkindly. "Truly. Thank you, my friend."

They sit and have their drinks. Ferdinand launches into a recount of his day, some of the things Hubert may have missed while he was doing his own duties.

When Ferdinand once again brings up bumping into Matilda, Hubert cannot help his bark of laughter.

"Pardon?" Ferdinand says though his smile has slanted somewhat. A defensive tell.

"Don't misinterpret. It's not that you said anything wrong," Hubert hurries to clarify. "Matilda would never give these away to just anyone."

"Perhaps I caught her in a good mood," Ferdinand says.

"Ferdinand, don't be obtuse. It's unbecoming of you," Hubert scoffs, unable to help himself. Ferdinand bristles and he sets his cup down, wincing as the saucer rattles against the table.

"I fail to see any fault of mine," he says, crossing his arms.

"There isn't. But surely you must be aware that Matilda is fond of you. Similar to how all of Enbarr is fond of their Prime Minister." Hubert keeps his voice calm. He doesn't need this to escalate into a fight.

"I-- well-- there is nothing wrong with being well liked."

"No, there isn't," Hubert agrees. "But it does also mean that they're vying for your attention."

For a moment, Ferdinand looks surprised, as though he had never considered this before. He likely hasn't. Hubert doesn't know why he's smitten with this man.

Ferdinand laughs and shakes his head. "It's not as if it's their attention I'm vying for," he says. He has a determined glint in his eyes.

"What?" Hubert asks, this being the last thing he expected Ferdinand to say.

"Don't be obtuse, Hubert," Ferdinand scoffs. "It's unbecoming of you."

Now it is Hubert's turn to be at a loss for words. Ferdinand must sense his internal distress as he waves his hand as though dispelling a foul smell. He tries to lighten the mood with another easy smile. It seems genuine though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Never mind, Hubert. It is nothing. I was merely jesting."

"No, Ferdinand. I--" Hubert thinks about his next words. Not about what he wants to say, but about how long he's always wanted to say them.

"Ferdinand," he begins again because Ferdinand is starting to look like he wants to run and Hubert cannot have that. To be sure, he clasps his hands around Ferdinand's. Ferdinand's eyes widen once more.

"You do realize-- you've always had my attention? Long before all of them. Long before I even realized it myself."

“Hubert--!” and the rest of Ferdinand’s response is thrown at Hubert as Ferdinand throws himself at him, arms reaching behind Hubert and pulling him closer.


End file.
